


Please, make the pain go away

by Priestessofshadows



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Virtual Reality, And my OC is there to help him through everything, Basically Ouma regrets everything, Bullying, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Gen, Headcanons of how Ouma was before the personality change, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!!!!, Minor Character Death, Murder, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-personality change Ouma, Pre-personality change Ouma, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, and how Ouma would be and react after the game ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Kokichi was only a small and timid six-year-old when he met her, his one and only friend in this cruel world. A friend who happens to be an immortal goddess.OR3 times Kokichi asks his friend for help, and the one time he didn't (and how much he regrets it).





	Please, make the pain go away

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANGANRONPA, ONLY THE OCs.
> 
> WARNINGS: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MAJOR GAME SPOILERS, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE, ALCOHOLISM, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, HOMOPHOBIA, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATHS (BOTH MINOR AND MAJOR), PERSONAL HEADCANONS, BULLYING, PERSONALITY CHANGES, POSSIBLE OOC, VIRTUAL REALITY, PTSD, HURT/COMFORT, MENTION OF DIMENSIONAL TRAVEL, MAGIC, MURDER, AND AU. MORE WARNINGS MAY BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE.
> 
> ALSO, THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE ONLY THE INTRO. THE 3 TIMES +1 DOESN'T REALLY START UNTIL CHAPTER 3.

It wasn't unusual for Kokichi to be in pain, to have somekind of bruise or cut somewhere on his small and fragile body. Just like it wasn't unusual for his mommy to be drinking, and use both him and his daddy as punching bags. It wasn't unusual that his mommy insulted them both, calling him so many cruel things that he was to young and naive to fully understand. His daddy trying to shield him from mommy (and failing because no one was safe from mommy's wrath) was also, not unusual. It was _certainly_ not unusual for kokichi to go to the abandoned child playground after mommy went on a drunken rampage (that way no one would notice, and mommy made him understand that he _should_ make sure no one noticed).

What was unusual however, was somebody other than him being in the playground. Such an unusual thing could never happen he thought. Until it did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I apologize if I get anything wrong. Watch out for chapter 2.


End file.
